Kiss On The Beach
by Kuroikomadori
Summary: A short scene on Ren and Hao sharing their first kiss on the beach because of Horo spilling a secret. Rubbish at summaries really sorry it is kind of better than it sounds. Please review all comments are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (it's horrible not owning them)

**Kiss On The Beach**

His perfectly carved body stood tall and proud letting the warm breeze hit against it. The muscles looked like they had been made from a god, as they were so perfect. It was obvious that he had been working out every day of his life. His golden eyes scanned the tiny particles of the soft sand as his mind was still trailing on the thoughts that had been spinning round in his mind like a whirlwind all day. His purple hair looked more like black, as the dim light was too dark to highlight its true colours. The sun setting left a tranquil setting on the beach whilst making him look even calmer. Nothing like the way he was feeling inside.

He could only breath deeply taking in the fresh scent of the seawater hoping it would help him relax but it done nothing. The reason he was so angry was because of the stupid blue-haired buffoon Horo. Not only did he remark at Ren's hair, like usual, but he also embarrassed him in front of the whole group including Hao. He had announced a secret that Ren had forced him to keep causing Ren to storm off. It wasn't just any secret Horo blurted out but Ren's darkest most secret secret. It was the one that Ren would die to keep or kill to keep but Horo just shouted it out. Ren never told Horo himself about the secret. Horo overheard when Ren was telling Lyserg, who he trusted with his life. Lyserg went after Ren but he asked Lyserg to leave wanting to be alone.

He now sat on the beach with anger still boiling through his veins. The only thing that could bring a smile to his face was the thought of beating the idiot up. A small smirk came to his lips but it soon went when he went back to his secret. He sighed under his breath now gazing at the shimmering calm water. It rippled lightly as the suns rays hit the surface of the water and cut through the depths of the azure pool. He had never said it to anyone but the beach was one of his favourite places to go. It was always so peaceful in the evenings and a great place to watch the sun go down.

Ren finally laid on the humid grains as he closed his eyes and spread his arms out feeling the granules in between his fingers. He concentrated on his secret again feeling calmer than before. He wished so much to be lying next to the person he loved. To feel their silky brown hair course through the gaps of his fingers, to feel his hot tanned skin press against his pale stomach and to feel his firm lips pressed harshly against his. To know that the person he loved was looking at him with his fiery smouldering brown eyes. Ren could only dream he knew that now his secret was out the person he loved wouldn't want to know him, after all he was there when the whole thing happened. Ren saw his face before he ran. It looked shocked, speechless but most of all angry. Ren sighed again but felt the most unexpected thing.

A pair of strong lips forced their way onto his. Ren's eyes shot open but the rage in his eyes went when he saw Hao kissing him. Instead confusion was clouding his mind. He pushed Hao off uncertain on what to do shortly followed by sitting up. He saw that Hao had been straddled over him and was now looking at him with passion blazing brightly. Ren took a deep breath as his cheeks turned crimson "what" he stuttered getting Hao's full attention "why" he asked again

"You like me don't you?" Hao asked with desire

"Well" Ren answered looking to the sand. Hao pushed Ren's face up showing no softness and looked at him "do you like me?" Hao asked again

"I" Ren wanted to say his answer but he couldn't. Hao just smirked before beginning to get off Ren's lap. Ren watched but before Hao was completely off of him he grabbed Hao's legs and pulled him down. He then straddled over Hao before kissing him. Hao went with it for a couple of seconds before pulling Ren off of him "say it" he demanded. Ren looked at him puzzled causing Hao to sigh, "what Horo shouted out. Say it" he ordered again

"Since when did I do what you ordered?" Ren replied. Hao grabbed Ren's shoulders tightly and pulled him close keeping the tight hold. Hao could see the fear in Ren's eyes and dug his fingers into Ren's skin "say it" he instructed just above a whisper. Ren closed his eyes feeling intense pain flowing down his arms "I…love…you" he finally said just before receiving his reward.

Hao locked his lips with Ren's putting his arms around Ren's waist and closing his eyes. Ren too closed his eyes as the pain lessened in his arms. He felt Hao's tongue break through the small gaps in between his lips but he could only groan in happiness. He had been waiting a long time for this and right now he was actually thankful that Horo had yelled his secret but he was still going to beat him up for what he done even if the consequence was pleasure.

Ren finally broke away and Hao gave a small smile pleased with what had just happened "I love you too" he commented before disappearing in a ring of flames. Ren sat on the sand confused on what had just happened: on what Hao had just said. After five minutes of thinking non-stop about the words he last heard he decided to make his way home not realising the smile on his face.

The End 


End file.
